1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic method and device of a reconfigurable processor.
The present invention has been produced from the work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC (Ministry of Information and Communication)/IITA (Institute for Information Technology Advancement) [2005-S-073-02, Development of semiconductor circuit design based on the nano-scaled device] in Korea.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A reconfigurable processor reconfigures an operation according to an application and performs a large amount of operations. The structure of an arithmetic unit used in the reconfigurable processor is similar to that used in a general processor, a digital signal processor, and so on. However, the reconfigurable processor must be able to efficiently perform a variety of operations so that it can be used in various applications.
The present invention has been produced from the work supported by the IT R&D program of MIC (Ministry of Information and Communication)/IITA (Institute for Information Technology Advancement) [2005-S-073-02, Development of semiconductor circuit design based on the nano-scaled device] in Korea.
Such a reconfigurable processor comprises an Arithmetic Logic Unit (ALU) and a multiplier, each including an adder. However, in this structure, an operation result of the ALU must pass through an accumulator to be stored in a memory. In addition, an adder used in the ALU is generally used only for addition/subtraction and a final addition operation for multiplication, and thus the usage of use of the adder, which may cause a large amount of delay, is low.